Qui se ressemble Geek
by Alicefiction
Summary: Ayant passer sa journée à se faire titiller, le Geek finit par s'enfuir et arrêtera sa course dans une aire de jeu. Et quelqu'un viendra lui remonter le moral. (Geek x OC)
1. Aire de jeu

****Vous êtes actuellement en train de lire la partie Geek de "Qui se ressemble..."! Ce seras une série de 5 partie, une avec le hippie, une geek, une patron, une panda et une Mathieu! :) Non, pas de partie Prof et fille! désolé mais c'est déjà long comme ça! ^^' J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas! :p****

* * *

><p>Il se laissait doucement balancer. Il ne savait pas trop où il était car il avait marché sans faire attention où il se dirigeait. Il avait été martyrisé par le patron tout l'après-midi et s'était enfui pour lui échappé. Il était sur une aire de jeux mais il n'y avait aucune enfant, sûrement parce qu'il était tard, le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher. Malgré le temps qui passait, il continuait de pleurnicher. Il se demandait s'il devait rentrer, Mathieu allait sûrement s'inquiéter et s'énerver. Et pourtant, il resta sur sa petite balançoire à fixer ses pieds. Mais il vit que quelqu'un s'était posé devant lui, mais il continua de fixer le sol. Il voyait seulement de petites ballerines blanches. Puis une petite voix fluette et douce prononça quelques mots.<p>

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il finit par relever la tête. La fille en face de lui était habillé dans un style Lolita, des ballerines blanches, une robe rose avec de la dentelle blanche. Ses cheveux blonds comme le sable étaient soutenus par un grand ruban assorti au reste. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu ciel qui était un peu assombrie par son air triste. Les joues du geek rosissent, elle était trop mignonne. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça à la regarder sans rien dire. Il s'essuya les yeux et sourit légèrement.

-Je vais bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir convaincu, elle s'était assise sur la balançoire d'à côté en continuant de fixer le geek. Le geek sentait son regard lui peser en même temps il rougissait et son cœur accélérer ses battements. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus la quitter des yeux non plus. Elle était très petite, ses cheveux flottaient légèrement dans le vent ses bleu ciel se plongeait dans ceux azur du jeune homme.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-26 ans. Et toi ?

-23.

La fille lui afficha enfin un sourire, le cœur du geek rata un battement à la vue de son visage radieux. Elle était encore plus petite que lui (oui, c'est possible), ses petits doigts fins entourer les épaisses chaînes de la balançoire et ses jambes se jetaient d'avant en arrière pour la faire balancer doucement. Elle était vraiment mignonne dans sa tenue rose bonbon.

Le silence était maître depuis au moins 10 minutes, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se dire ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et pourtant c'est justement pour ça qu'ils pouvaient parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Il voulait dire quelque chose, il le fallait ou elle allait finir par s'en aller. Mais c'est elle qui ouvrit le bal en posant une question toute bête.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Je…On m'appelle Le geek.

-Le geek ? Ça ce n'est pas banal !

Elle avait l'air amusé, ce qui fit rire le geek aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui retourner la question.

-Et toi tu t'appelle comment ?

-Nadia !

Nadia… Ça lui allait si bien. C'était petit et mignon, comme elle. Il avait envie de lui dire mais il était bien trop timide. Il préféra oublier ça et continua de discuter avec elle. Ils finirent par échanger la raison de leur présence ici aussi tard. Le geek lui expliqua les misères que lui faisait le patron à longueur de journée, il lui parla aussi du reste de la troupe, le hippie en bad trip à longueur de journée, Mathieu le bourreau de travail accro au café et maître panda qui était peut-être la seule personne normale dans cette maison…Mais il se prenait pour un panda…

-C'est marrant ça, j'ai une sœur exactement comme ça !

-Tu as une sœur ?

-Oui, en fait j'en ai 5 ! Ce sont mes grandes sœurs, on a toute le même âge en fait mais elle dise que je suis la petite sœur parce que je ressemble à une fillette.

-Je vois… Mais et toi ? Pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Ben en fait justement. On s'inquiétait pour une de mes sœurs qui ne revenait pas à la maison alors on s'est séparé pour la chercher. Tu sais, c'est notre sœur aînée et elle fait toujours beaucoup de trucs dangereux alors on s'inquiète.

Le geek était un peu désolé pour Nadia, elle avait l'air morte d'inquiétude. Il voulait lui remonter le moral comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était vraiment gênant mais il voulait vraiment lui remonter le moral alors il se leva. Il se posa un instant devant elle, et puis après une longue hésitation il la tira dans ses bras. Il mit une main derrière sa tête et un bras derrière ses hanches. Nadia ne refusa pas ce geste, au contraire, elle se colla encore plus contre lui et agrippa son T-shirt Captain America. Quand ils se séparèrent, Nadia avait retrouvé son regard plein d'étincelle et de douceur.

-Merci !

Elle avait maintenant un léger sourire, le geek ne pu retenir un rougissement. Il lâcha définitivement Nadia sans la quitter des yeux. Soudain il entendit la voix de Mathieu, il le cherchait encore ? Il était touché mais il se reconcentra vite sur Nadia.

-On dirait qu'il te cherche ! Je peux m'en aller maintenant !

Le geek voulut la retenir mais celle-ci le surpris en l'embrassant sur la joue rapidement. Elle commença à s'éloigner en lui faisant signe.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra ! Je viens ici tous les après-midi !

La fille lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de courir pour finalement disparaître. Le visage du geek était rouge, il était bien. Mais ce fut de courte durée quand il vit Mathieu claquer des doigts pour le réveiller.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu rougis ? Allez ! On rentre !

Mathieu fit demi-tour et le geek le suivit, en lançant un dernier regard à l'aire de jeu. C'était devenu son endroit préféré.


	2. C'est quoi, l'amour?

Il était étrangement de bonne humeur ce matin, en même temps il pouvait. Il faisait beau, le patron n'était pas là pour lui casser les pieds et il repensait à Nadia. Elle était si mignonne, douce et gentille. Il voulait la revoir, il le fallait ! Après le déjeuner, il défroissa son T-shirt, mis ses baskets et redressa sa casquette. Mais il avait oublié un truc, il fallait qu'il le dise à Mathieu qu'il voulait sortir. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, regardant timidement son créateur par peur d'un refus violent.

-Mathieu, je peux sortir ?

Mathieu lançant un regard interrogateur à sa personnalité la plus enfantine, puis il se retourna vers Maître panda qui était assit juste à côté de lui. Ils se regardaient un peu dubitatif, et Le Geek savait ce que ça voulait dire et il en fut un peu vexé.

-ça va ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de sortir parfois !

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer mais depuis que tu es né c'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes de sortir.

Le Geek fit légèrement la mou, avant de réaliser qu'il avait parfaitement raison, mais là il avait une très bonne raison. Il reprit donc son petit air de chien battu.

-Je peux ou pas ?

-Tu vas où ?

-à l'aire de jeu où tu m'as trouvé hier.

-hm…bon ok ! Vas-y !

Il fit un petit bond de joie avant de vite se diriger vers la sortie. Mathieu ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri par le comportement puéril du petit Geek. Mais Maître panda lui préférait se concentrer sur pourquoi il voulait sortir.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup ? Pourquoi il veut aller à l'aire de jeu ?

-Pourquoi tu voudrais aller à l'aire de jeu toi ?

- Ben je ne sais pas moi…pour retrouver Lu…ah…

-Bah alors ?

Ils se regardèrent longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

De son côté Le Geek était fou de joie, il avait hâte de la voir. En arrivant à l'aire de jeu, il se figea soudainement, il venait juste de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Mais ses doutes firent vite dissipés quand quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras. Il se retourna vers cette petite présence, Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus et robe rose bonbon. Pas de doute c'était Nadia à 100% !

-Je savais que tu viendrai ! Viens on va s'asseoir !

Le geek n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la jeune fille le tira vers un banc. Elle s'assit donc délicate en veillant bien à la position de sa robe. Il y avait tant de douceur dans chacun de ses gestes. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il était un peu timide et distant. Il ne savait quoi lui dire, et c'était horriblement gênant. Pourtant il regretta vite les premiers mots qui sortir de sa bouche.

-Tu as retrouvé ta sœur ?

Le visage de la petite blondinette s'assombrit et il sentit un léger « non » sortir de sa bouche. La boulette ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui remonter le moral, la pauvre. Il pensa soudainement au patron, il n'était pas rentré lui non plus et il n'en avait rien à faire. Ill culpabilisa un peu de ne pas s'être poser la question plus tôt.

-Tu sais, moi aussi il y a un de mes « frère » qui a disparu depuis hier. On n'a qu'à imaginer qu'ils sont ensemble.

Le mot « frère » lui brûlait les lèvres et lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais il ne devait surtout pas le montrer car il avait réussi à arracher un petit sourire à Nadia. Il fit tous les efforts du monde pour dévier doucement la conversation, et ce fut une réussite totale. Plus le temps passait, plus son sourire revenait. Mais soudain, Nadia décida d'entamer un sujet incontrôlable.

-Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Le geek rougit, il n'y avait jamais pensé. La seule chose qui l'intéressait s'était les jeux vidéo. Et pourtant en y réfléchissant un peu, il était là avec Nadia au lieu de jouer sur sa console. Mon Dieu…

- Je ne sais pas…

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

-Ben, c'est quoi être amoureux ?

Elle le regardait un peu dubitatif puis afficha un petit sourire attendri. Il avait envie de mourir, de s'enfoncer mille lieux sous terre et en même temps de rester ici à jamais.

-Moi non plus en fait. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut à peine 0,2 seconde pour tomber amoureux !

-D'où tu tires ça ?

-Je sais plus, mais je le sais.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avants d'éclater de rire.

-Tu y pense juste, 0,2 seconde ! C'est hyper court ! Tu peux tomber amoureux d'une personne que tu viens de rencontrer.

Là, ils se stoppèrent tous les deux en se regardant dans les yeux. C'était bizarre, ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher du regard. Du moins pendant quelques minutes, car leurs joues commençaient sérieuse à brûler. Ils détournèrent le regard et ne disaient plus rien. C'était étrange comme sensation, il se sentait bien et terriblement gêné. Mais après quelques minutes de silence insoutenable, Nadia finit par lancer un autre sujet de conversation et ils reprirent tranquillement. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre.

Le soir, en rentrant, il était heureux ! Tellement heureux ! Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'était mais il l'était. Maître panda devait l'être aussi d'après l'air béat qu'il affichait, le Hippie avait l'air…de s'être roulé dans l'herbe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu ? Le patron n'était toujours pas là et Mathieu, d'après le claquement de porte qu'il sentit derrière lui. Il venait de rentrer. Il avait l'air pensif, très pensif…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Passez à une autre partir! :)**


End file.
